degrassi_au_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamilah
Kamilah Sayeed, from the Bloodbound series, is the CEO of Ahmanet Financial, as well as the leader of Clan Sayeed, she was also once a Vampire Queen. She is also one of Dom's love interests. This is a RPG based off of Choices. We do not claim any of it. Personality According to Adrian, warmth isn't Kamilah's forte. Despite that, Kamilah is described as calm and disciplined. This is shown when Lily was turned into a vampire, she is shown to take her in as a disciple to train her in her new environment. Kamilah is also someone without a temper. This is due to years of fighting caused her to be stern and stoic to the point that she threatened Dom if anything happened to Adrian, she will then hurt him. In Season 2, Kamilah is brave and courageous yet very intelligent. She is willing to shield Dom when Priya attacked him. Background Kamilah is the twin sister to Lysimachus and the cousin to Cleopatra. With her mother dying at a young age and her father going to war, she and her brother raised each other. At some point in her life, she became a nomarch, a governor of sorts, to Cleopatra (which was the highest honor and privilege a woman could get). When Egypt was at war, her brother wanted to fight back. Before she was turned, she remembered how her uncle gave his nephew a wooden horse which Lysimachus treasured dearly and would not allow Kamilah to see or play with it which caused her to steal it from him and vice versa. When he went to war, he later gave it to Kamilah as a promise to come back. It is not known what happened to him but it is presumed that he died before Kamilah was Turned. Kamilah kept the toy ever since. Kamilah is the oldest member of the council. She was turned into a Vampire during the war between Ptolemaic Egypt and Rome. As the Romans were about to win, Kamilah and her servants and warriors refused to surrender. Her men captured and presented her with an injured Roman soldier (revealed to be Gaius Augustine). Despite being captive, Gaius seemed calm. He later revealed his true self and easily overwhelmed Kamilah's guards. Kamilah's attempt to fight back proved to be futile as Gaius' wounds healed itself. Gaius, impressed with her beauty and potential, declared that although he planned to kill her, he changed his mind and instead was going to give her a gift. His fangs appear, his eyes turn red. He calls her "my queen" before attacking her; presumably draining her human blood and turning her into a vampire. Gaius and Kamilah moved often as soon the townsfolk figure out their true nature. First, they moved from Egypt to Damascus, Syria (mentioned in a flashback Episode 8). Although not shown in detail, they ended up in Western Europe where Gaius Turned a couple of new vampires, Marcel Lafayette, a French noble and Banner Westbrook, a soldier. She lived in Italy during a portion of the Renaissance period. There, she killed a Vampire Hunter called the Wolf of Venice after he killed her lover. In the mid 18th Century, Gaius and his group of vampires emigrated to the state of New York, in the newly founded United States where he made a pact with the state's leaders to let them form a secret vampire kingdom relatively undisturbed. Relationships Dom She is one of Dom's love interests. In Season 1, Episode 5, after Dom convinces Adrian to turn Lily against Council regulation, the Dom and Kamilah restart on rocky terms. Kamilah tells Dom the level of danger he put Adrian in and threatens to kill him herself if anything bad happens to Adrian. She thinks of Adrian like a brother. Afterwards, Dom converses about her past and her relationship with Adrian, and Dom compliments her beauty. She said that conversing with Dom for the first time was “tolerable” in a complimentary manner. Dom kisses her for the first time in Season 1, Episode 8 during a game of Truth or Dare. Gaius It is implied that Kamilah may have had a relationship with Gaius as in Season 1, Episode 10, it reveals that they had nicknames for each other, Kamilah's nickname for Gaius being "My Love" and Gaius's nickname for Kamilah being "My Queen". Gaius is also her maker. This is confirmed in Season 2, Episode 2. Kamilah says she loved him and he loved her, but that love blinded her to the darkness inside of him and what he was truly capable of. The love also blinded her to the darkness inside of herself. Gaius is the only vampire that she fears. Powers/Abilities Immortality: In Season 1, Episode 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. She is likely one of the oldest vampires given that she is over 2000 years old. Super-Strength: In Season 1, Episode 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. Healing Factor: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. Heightened Senses: In Season 1, Episode 6, Lily mentions how she feels the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Dom's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. Enhanced Knifeship: Kamilah is very skilled with her twin daggers. She is able to decapitate numerous ferals swiftly and gracefully. Battle Hardened: Due to her age, she has had a lot of combat experience. This makes her an important ally and a formidable enemy. As shown in Episode 16, the Council was only able to subdue Gaius due to her intervention. When she was held captive by Clanless in Episode 13, she threatened them that she could have killed them all instantly if she wanted to fight. Weaknesses Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Kamilah. Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones most affected by this problem. A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too.